


with you in your arms

by jyunos



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Happy Birthday Taeyong, M/M, Romantic Fluff, its hella soft jfsfn, jaehyun is hella rich bruh, short and sweet fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyunos/pseuds/jyunos
Summary: birthdays are always chaotic, celebrating all day. but sometimes, it's worth the fatigue if you get to rest in your boyfriend's arms after.





	with you in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a little fic for taeyong's birthday uwu
> 
> i hope you guys enjoyed this fluff!
> 
> twt: @t7scvlt

It is Taeyong’s birthday. And of course, they have to celebrate it. By they, it means all of his friends, from friends who are still in high school and all the way to friends who have graduated university,  _ all _ of them. 

 

It’s almost like a non-stop celebration during that 24 hours duration. 

 

“Happy birthday, my love,” Jaehyun greets the moment Taeyong wakes up with a little cupcake in his hands with a single candle lit up. Taeyong giggles, burying his face shyly in his pillow before finally sitting up. “Good morning.”

 

“Good morning, Jae,” Taeyong replies. “Can I blow the candle?”

 

“Make a wish first.”

 

_ I wish… to be happy with you, always. _

 

Taeyong blows the candle and then pulls Jaehyun into a giant hug. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

—

 

The moment Taeyong gets out of his room, he is greeted with all of his friends singing the birthday song animatedly with a big cake on the table in the middle of the living room. He then spots Jaehyun at the very end, looking at him lovingly. 

 

“Thank you,” Taeyong says shyly as they finish singing, ushering him to make a wish and blow the candles. Taeyong walks to the cake and bends down, closing his eyes to make a wish. 

 

_ I wish that all of us will still be friends even after a hundred years. _

 

“Thank you again, guys,” Taeyong says, going in to hug every single one of his friends. 

 

“You deserve the best, Tae,” Yuta says, smiling as he returns the hug. 

 

—

 

In the afternoon, Taeyong is opening the gifts that his friends bought for him. He unwraps the first gift and it reveals a notebook. 

 

“I know you like writing down your feelings, doodling and writing lyric ideas so with this notebook, you can write them all down,” explains Taeil. 

 

“Thank you so much,” Taeyong says, hugging the older once again. To others, it would seem like nothing, but to Taeyong, it means a lot because he believes that it’s the thoughts that matter. And the fact that Taeil thought about Taeyong’s little habits was enough to make him appreciate the gift even more. 

 

Taeyong unwraps the next one, feeling worried as it feels really luxurious just from the way it’s been wrapped and packaged. He gets rid off the wrapping paper and holds a red jewellery box. Taeyong immediately looks at Jaehyun who just winks at him. His friends were hollering, pushing him to open the box. Taeyong complies to the request and sees a beautiful silver love bracelet. Taeyong’s jaw dropped and eyes widen as he counts the diamonds on the bracelet. 

 

“Babe—Jaehyun! This is fucking expensive! It’s a fucking Cartier bracelet, with 10 diamonds!” Taeyong ranted exasperatedly, not believing the gift in his hands. 

 

“You deserve it,” Jaehyun laughs slightly, kissing the top of Taeyong’s head. 

 

“It’s too much,” Taeyong whines. 

 

“Nothing’s too much for you.”

 

“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” Their friends chants, all anticipating. Taeyong glares at them but Jaehyun pulls him closer, connecting their lips. 

 

Their friends starts screaming, throwing a fit at the sight while Jaehyun and Taeyong remains in their own bubble of love. 

 

—

 

The whole bunch of them went out for dinner, Johnny volunteering himself to pay since it’s Taeyong’s birthday. 

 

Taeyong is involved in a conversation with Ten and Doyoung, talking animatedly as they walk while Jaehyun walks alone at the back, making sure of everyone’s safety, especially of his boyfriend’s. 

 

Usually, Jaehyun would’ve already started sulking since Taeyong wasn’t giving him attention, but today, he was being selfless and decided not to care since it is Taeyong’s birthday after all. He  _ is _ the star of the day. 

 

In the restaurant, Taeyong automatically sits beside Jaehyun, as if like a habit. Although they sit beside each other, the other guys were busy stealing Taeyong’s attention while Johnny and Mark talks with Jaehyun. 

 

The table was filled with chatters and laughter. Although he wasn’t lonely at all, Jaehyun felt alone. 

 

“You okay?” Taeyong asks after he realises that Jaehyun has been quieter than usual. 

 

“I’m fine, baby,” Jaehyun assures, holding onto Taeyong’s hand. “Having fun?”

 

“Yeah,” Taeyong smiles and Jaehyun immediately returns the smile. 

 

—

 

Taeyong and Jaehyun returns home late at night, both tired after spending the whole day celebrating. Jaehyun immediately dives into the bed as soon as he opens the bedroom door, not caring about changing his clothes. Taeyong just laughs as he takes off his heavy clothing. 

 

“Babe, at least take off your jacket,” Taeyong pleads, pulling on Jaehyun’s arm. 

 

“Fine,” Jaehyun grumbles, lazily taking off his jacket and throwing it on the floor. 

 

Taeyong joins Jaehyun in the bed minutes later, after washing up for a bit and changing into his pyjamas, snuggling against Jaehyun’s chest. Jaehyun on the other hand immediately wraps his arm around Taeyong, not wanting to let go. 

 

“Jaehyun,” Taeyong says quietly.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I’m sorry…” Taeyong apologises. 

 

“Huh?” Jaehyun blurts out, confused. “For what?”

 

“I didn’t give you any attention today and we couldn’t spend time together for most of the day,” Taeyong reasons, guilt laced in his voice. 

 

“Taeyong, it’s okay. It’s your birthday anyways, you don’t have to apologise to me because we didn’t spend time together. You’re the star of today, or yesterday considering it’s already close to 2 AM.”

 

“I still feel like i neglected you,” Taeyong whines and Jaehyun knows that the older is pouting although he couldn’t see it. 

 

“I’m fine. Now tell me, what do you want to do tomorrow?”

 

“Just stay like this? Cuddling the whole day,” Taeyong suggests, half joking. 

 

“Anything you want, my prince.”

 

Yeah, it’s fine. As long as at the end of the day, they end up in each other’s arms, cuddled up as they head to dreamland, it’s fine, everything’s going to be fine. 


End file.
